Not all Demons are evil
by Lexion
Summary: When Lisanna was a child she met a demon but after she lost her home she remembered one demon that wasn't like the others and for so many years she still remembers the demon she met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, in this fanfic Mirajane is in her demon Satan soul form and she isn't the older sister of Lisanna and Elfman. I hope you enjoy the story! R&R!**

* * *

There was a six year old girl that had blue eyes and short white hair. Her name was Lisanna and she was with her older brother, Elfman. Both of them were in the forest that was near their home and they were playing with other kids. Soon all the kids stopped playing to take a break from playing then one boy looked at his friends.

"Man, I can't wait until I'm older."

"Why?"

"When I'm older I'll be able to fight off and kill demons that attack us."

Another kid blinked.

"But that's going to be a long time and we don't have that many people to train us to fight them."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can fight them off and live better for the future."

Lisanna just looked at them then she got up to go somewhere else. Elfman looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find more flowers."

She was soon out of sight and deep in the forest. As she was walking she noticed some long and black. It looked like a tail then Lisanna came closer to it only to see that it was a tail out of bush. Lisanna blinked then grabbed it. There wasn't a response so Lisanna slowly poked her head into the bush only to be face to face with a female demon.

The female demon had long white hair that stood up and blue eyes. She was glaring at Lisanna who fell back and was looking at the demon in shock.

"Please... don't hurt me."

Lisanna shielded herself with her arms with tears streaming down her face. She was expecting the demon to attack but instead nothing happened. She looked up and saw the demon looking at her with stern eyes.

"Why would I harm a little child?"

"Y-You're not?"

The demon looked away.

"I hate it when my tail gets grabbed so just this once I'll let it slide."

"What's your name?"

"Call me Mirajane."

"Your name is so pretty."

Mirajane looked at her then turned to leave.

"Get out of the forest, child."

"I would but I'm lost."

Mirajane grabbed Lisanna by the back of her shirt then started walking in the direction where the small town was.

As they were heading there Lisanna looked at her.

"Ms. Mirajane?"

"What is it?"

"Are all demons like you?"

Mirajane looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they all nice like you?"

Mirajane looked away.

"Just because I'm taking you out of the forest doesn't mean I'm nice."

"But you didn't attack me."

"..."

"You're the first demon I met and you're nothing like what the villagers at home said."

Mirajane didn't say anything but Lisanna noticed that Mirajane looked kind of upset so then she stopped talking and looked at the ground.

Soon they heard a voice calling out.

"Lisanna! Where are you?!"

Mirajane dropped Lisanna who looked at her.

"Ms. Mirajane?"

"Don't you dare say a word about this."

With that Mirajane flew away and Lisanna looked behind her to see her brother coming to her.

"Lisanna, are you okay? You had me worried. From now on I'm not letting you go alone."

Lisanna looked at him.

"I'm fine brother."

"Come on, we should head back home."

They both left the forest not realizing that Mirajane was watching them from a tree branch.

That night Lisanna and Elfman were both with their father who was talking to them. Lisanna couldn't stop thinking about Mirajane but she managed to stay quiet about it. She looked at her father.

"Daddy, what are demons like?"

Her father looked at her.

"Demons are human hunters and will kill us."

"There might be a chance that some won't do that."

"Lisanna all demons are the same. Because of them our people have been killed left to right and now the forest is becoming more dangerous to be around for you and the other children."

"What do you mean?"

Elfman looked at her.

"One of our friends were killed by one of the demons."

Lisanna lowered her head then her father rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, we're safe when we're together. The demons would never come to a town like this."

Elfman smiled.

"Yeah."

"Alright time for bed you too."

The two children were sleeping in their rooms and their parents were in theirs.

In the forest Mirajane was sitting on a tree branch thinking. Ever since she watched Lisanna and Elfman leave she followed them but only to the last tree to the town. She was thinking about how Lisanna was afriad but soon turned around and was talking to her telling her how nice she was.

"That child is too young."

She blinked and looked behind her to see some more fellow demons looking at her.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, we're here to kill this town and everyone in it."

Mirajane stood up.

"When are we doing this?"

"Right now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Lisanna was in her room she couldn't sleep but she looked up to see Mirajane sitting in the window.

Lisanna was happy then climbed out of bed and went to Mirajane but then stopped to see that Mirajane was looking at her.

"Child, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Out of here."

"But I-"

"Do you trust me?"

Lisanna didn't say anything but she was then picked up with one arm then the door opened and Elfman came into the room.

"What are you doing here demon? Put my sister down."

Mirajane looked at him.

"No can do."

With that she left but Elfman jumped and grabbed her tail. Mirajane looked to see him holding on and Lisanna was scared then soon they were far from the town. Mirajane put Lisanna down then turned to leave and Elfman looked like he was about to fight her.

"Who are you demon, what are you going to do to us?"

Mirajane looked at the town that was far from them then both kids looked to see fire burning their town to the ground. While both children were watching Mirajane closed her eyes then turned to leave them.

Lisanna was scared then she ran to Mirajane hanging onto her leg as if her life depended on it.

"Please, don't leave us alone."

Mirajane looked at her then Elfman grabbed his sister and pulled her right off her leg and glared at Mirajane.

"You monster!"

Mirajane looked at them.

"If you don't want me around then fine I'll leave you alone but first I'm going to take you both to a safer place where you can live your lives."

Elfman glared at her then Lisanna looked at her brother.

"Big brother, please."

"No, I'm not going to let some demon take me anywhere after seeing what they did to our home."

Mirajane vanished and both kids were confused but then Lisanna saw Elfman hit the ground and he was passed out. Lisanna looked behind her to see Mirajane looking at her.

"Ms. Mirajane..."

"Goodbye, Lisanna."

Lisanna then passed out.

When Lisanna woke up she found herself in a room and looked to see Elfman awake as well. They both hugged each other then they saw an old man coming to them smiling.

"I'm glad to see you both awake and well. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

They both were surprised and then they followed the old man everywhere and soon became part of the Fairy Tail family.


	2. Chapter 2

( years have passed and during that time Lisanna and her brother, Elfman lived in a guild known as Fairy Tail. Everyone was like family and very accepting. Lisanna was looking at a job board but then stopped when she saw job that was for S- class members. Lisanna had only been on one of those and she made it through. She looked at what she had to do and stared at it.

**Job: Go to the Demonic Forest and get the claw of the demon soul eater. **

**Caution: There are demons around the forest.**

Lisanna nodded then left. Elfman saw her and looked at her.

"Sister, where are you going?"

"I have a job to do, don't worry I'll be okay."

Lisanna left to do her job in the Demonic forest. She took the train to get most of the traveling done. As she was on the train she was thinking about the demon she met when she was younger.

'Ms. Mirajane, I wonder if I'll see her.'

After a two hour trip Lisanna arrived to the forest and began to look everywhere for the Demon claw. She has read about it in the library. The Demon claw was a wand that was in a shape of a claw and it was very deadly to use. It was mostly used on demons to make them slaves for humans. The same could be said about the demons doing that to humans.

Lisanna then stopped to see a cave up ahead and ran to it. When she got to it she saw that the cave was huge but went into it and began to have a look around. She soon saw someone there and they looked at her.

"Well this is going to be fun."

"Who are you?"

"I'm just here to collect what is rightfully mine, the Demon claw."

"Sorry but that's going to be mine."

"No way little girl."

She fought with him but then they took their fight into another part of the cave. Some parts of a cave broke above them and the cave fell on them.

Lisanna woke up and looked to see that she was outside and she was alone. She stood up then continued to walk around but then she tripped over something. She looked behind her to see a black long tail. Lisanna blinked then looked inside of the bush.

To her surprise she saw a female demon wounded and passed out on the ground.

Lisanna ran to the demon's side and lifted her head. The demon opened her eyes and looked at Lisanna.

"Li..Lisanna...it's you."

Lisanna felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Mirajane, what happened to you?"

Mirajane was about to answer but winced in pain. Lisanna looked at the wounds she had then she looked back at Mirajane.

"Hang in there, I will get you help."

"No... they won't...help."

Lisanna looked at her then she looked behind her to see if there was a way out for her to take Mirajane with her.

She had Mirajane to have an arm around her neck to help her stand. They managed to find a safer place to rest then Lisanna began to treat her wounds. Mirajane just watched as Lisanna treated her wounds then she looked at her.

"You have grown so much, child."

"Thanks to you."

"I thought you hated me, for what I did you while you were just a child."

Lisanna looked at her then hugged her tightly.

"No! I don't hate you!"

She sounded like she was about to cry then Mirajane looked at her.

"Lisanna..."

After a little longer Lisanna was still hugging her. Mirajane didn't saything but then she closed her eyes.

"Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"...You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I miss hanging onto you."

Mirajane looked at her then looked away.

"You're still the same little girl I met 9 years ago."

Lisanna nodded then she remembered something.

"Why are you here?"

Mirajane looked at the ceiling.

"I was on my way here because I noticed that a few of my fellow clan members were disappearing but they were all here. When I arrived I saw their statue bodies in random places then I went to the cave in hopes of finding that forbidden wand and destroy it."

"What all does the wand do?"

"It does more than just turning people and demons into slaves. It can turn people against each other turn them into stone. Demons are included and the wand is the thing we hate the most."

"So what else should I know about this wand?"

"Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you anywhere near this place, so go home."

"What? I can't go home. I have to take that wand with me."

"You are leaving this place now."

Lisanna looked away then Mirajane sat up looking at her.

"I'm not leaving without that wand I have to get it away from this place and have it turned in."

"Lisanna, this place is dangerous so I need you to go home now."

Lisanna lowered her head.

"Fine, I'll go but I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Was it you who killed my parents?"

Mirajane blinked then looked at the ground.

"Yes. I did that after knocking out you and your brother."

"They were right."

Mirajane looked at her in question.

"What?"

Lisanna stood up then looked at her with tears streaming down her face.

"You're nothing but a killer!"

Lisanna ran out of there leaving a stunned Mirajane behind.

Mirajane closed her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Lisanna...what have I done?"

She laid back down to try and recovering from her injuries.

Lisanna was running through the forest then she saw the cave and ran to it. As she was running a branch was launched at her and she looked up to see someone looking at her.

"Well, I already know why you're here but it's not going to work. The wand is mine and all demons will be my slaves."

"I won't let you!"

Lisanna ran after them and began to fight with them. As they were fighting the man finally used his forest magic and had Lisanna trapped in branches.

"Too bad no one will come to your rescue."

She looked at him then he smirked attaching a bomb on one of the branches.

"I should tell you who I am since we won't see each other after this. I am Azuma soon to be ruler of the Demons."

"What are you really trying to do?"

"Well, I'm going to search for the Demon wand and when I find it I'm going to gather all demons and make them my slaves but there is one demon in particular I would love to see bowing to me. She's the only one that knows where the wand is."

Lisanna struggled in the branches she was trapped in while Azuma turned to leave.

"It's no use to get out of there, goodbye."

He left leaving her there. Lisanna couldn't break free but she looked to see that she only had 30 seconds left until the bomb goes off.

'At this point, I won't survive this. I'm sorry Elfman.'

Lisanna closed her eyes then it was the last 10 seconds she had left.

9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

"Goodbye."

BOOM!

Back at Fairy Tail Elfman felt uneasy and looked behind him.

"Why do I feel so uneasy? Lisanna, please be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisanna woke up in a room. She sat up to see that she was covered in bandages. She blinked then looked at her hands.

"How am I still alive? Where am I?"

"I see you're awake."

Lisanna looked behind her and saw Mirajane looking at her.

"How did you get to me? You were hurt pretty badly."

"I'm one of the strongest demons of my time and when you treated my wounds I healed even faster. When I got to you it was at the very last second before the bomb went off."

Lisanna looked away then Mirajane went to her.

"Alright Lisanna, I'm taking you home and don't bother fighting with me."

"But what about Azuma?"

"What about him?"

"He's after the Demon wand and now he's looking for another demon that knows where it is."

"I can promise you that it won't be easy for him to do that."

Lisanna was then picked up and carried out of there.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to kill him for what he did to you."

"But you don't know where he is."

Mirajane looked at her.

"I found you, didn't I?"

"True."

Mirajane began to fly through the forest but then she noticed that Lisanna was breathing heavy then she stopped and looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just trying to get used to my injuries."

Mirajane just looked at her then looked ahead.

"Lisanna, I will take you home just promise me you'll stay there."

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"My reasons."

She went back to flying towards the Fairy Tail guild. As she was flying Lisanna looked at her.

"Mirajane, why do you want me away from that forest so badly?"

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"You care about me?"

"Yes. You're dear to me."

Lisanna was lost with words then she looked away and leaned her head on Mirajane.

"Rest Lisanna, knowing you humans need it way more than us demons."

"...Mirajane?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see in me?"

Mirajane blinked and closed her eyes.

"I see you as my own little sister."

"...A younger sister?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You remind me of her."

"Did something happen?"

"She..."

"..."

"She was killed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Mirajane continued to fly then she saw the guild and landed there. Elfman saw them then he and some other members of the guild came out to fight Mirajane. To their surprise Mirajane didn't seem to want to fight them then they her lay Lisanna down on the ground.

Elfman came running to her hugging his sister. He then looked up to see Mirajane leaving from them.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill the person who harmed her."

"But, why are you?"

Mirajane looked at him.

"Take care of her while I'm gone."

Mirajane flew away back to the forest leaving the guild.

On the way back to the Demonic forest Mirajane was getting angry. She was angry at the fact that Lisanna could have been killed. She was just barely able to save her from the blast of the bomb but she was angry at the man who would go that far to get what he wants.

'He's going to pay for what he did to her!'

With Azuma he was in the cave searching high and low for the Demon claw. He soon arrived to another room in the cave and found writings on the wall then he went to it.

"This has to be it."

He pushed on a trap stone then the large stone slid back and another stone rose from the ground and the Demon claw was on it. Azuma smiled and picked it up.

"It's finally mine. The Demon claw, now all the demons will be my slaves."

He then looked behind him only to be kicked far into a wall.

He looked up to see Mirajane charging at him for another attack then he was trying fight her off. She soon overpowered him and was going to hit him to kill him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

He pulled out the Demon claw making her back away from him.

"I was able to find this without help but since you're the first demon I have seen here you're going to become my first slave."

"Over my dead body."

"Well then you would be joining the girl who tried to stop me."

'He thinks Lisanna is dead, but that's not true.'

She saw him raise the Demon claw and she just looked at him.

'What's happening to me? I-I can't move!'

"Look at the claw, demon. I am your master and I order you to go to the town of Magnolia and destroy the Guild known as Fairy Tail. Whoever tries to stop you kill them however you please."

Mirajane didn't move instead her eyes were gleaming red and she turned to leave.

"Yes Master."

With that she soared out of the cave. Azuma rose the Demon claw above his head.

"All you demons that were turn to stone, it's time to wake up and your orders are the same as hers. Destroy Fairy Tail!"

All the demons that were stone were back to normal but were under his spell and they all went with Mirajane to destroy the guild.

"No one can stop me now, I, Azuma, am now the King of the Demons."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisanna woke up on a bed then she remembered that Mirajane had brought back to the guild. She sat up to see her brother looking at her.

"Big brother?"

He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, you had me worried."

She blinked.

"I'm okay, um, where's Mirajane?"

"Is she the demon that brought you here?"

"Yes."

"She left right after bringing you back."

"Okay."

"I noticed that you don't seem to be afraid of her. Do you know why?"

"She's gentle and she saved me."

"What do you mean?"

"She saved me from an explosion. I was trapped and she got me out of there and took me to a safer place."

"She's not like other demons, maybe you could talk the master into letting her stay here with you."

"Really?"

"We should ask him."

Just then they heard and felt a boom coming from outside and everyone in the guild came out running to see a few demons attacking their guild. The leader of Fairy Tail looked at them and saw that they were all looking at him.

Master Makarov glared at them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

One of the demons smirked.

"Sorry old man, our master ordered us to destroy everything of this Guild the members included."

"You dare come near us, you are asking for war."

"War is on your land. Let's get them!"

All the demons charged and were fighting with all of the members of Fairy Tail.

Inside Elfman hid his sister in a room that he hoped none of the demons would come in after her.

"Wait here, I promise I will come get you out when this is over."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Elfman ran out of the room and ran outside to help fight the demons that were fighting everyone.

Mirajane was fighting some of the guild members but she wasn't trying to kill them while her fellow bloodline members were brutally torturing them. Mirajane only hit them each one time hard enough to make them back off and if any got up after that she would kick them to a wall.

She went into the building and soon began to head to the second floor and began to go down the hallway.

In the room Lisanna was in she was hugging her knees trying to stay quiet but she was remembering that this exact event happened when she first met Mirajane.

'Mirajane saved me and my brother. I'm scared.'

Just then Lisanna heard the door open and looked up to see a figure but she didn't know who.

"Brother? Is that you?"

Mirajane appeared in front of her and Lisanna went to her holding onto her tightly. Mirajane looked down at her and glared.

"What human would hold onto a deadly demon like me?"

Lisanna blinked then looked up at Mirajane who was looking at her.

"Mirajane, what happened to you?"

"How do you know my name, human?"

"It's me Lisanna. You saved me twice since we met."

Mirajane grabbed Lisanna by her shoulders and held her in the air.

"There's no such thing as a pure blood demon like myself to be bonded with a human like you."

Lisanna looked at her with sad eyes.

"That's what you thought before we met but then you weren't like what my family said about demons."

Mirajane smirked.

"I'm taking you with me. Your little tales might keep me amused."

She grabbed Lisanna then she walked out of the room. When they got outside Elfman looked behind him to see his sister being taken but he noticed that something wasn't right then he ran to stop Mirajane from taking Lisanna with her.

"You're not taking her!"

Mirajane looked behind her to see him coming and she glared.

'That face!'

Mirajane kicked Elfman hard in the stomach making him fly backwards into a brick wall. Lisanna was scared but Mirajane let her go and began to approach Elfman.

"That face reminds me of the man who killed my younger sister!"

Lisanna got to her feet and was scared. She remembered when Mirajane brought her back to the guild she told her that she reminded her of her younger sister and that her sister was killed.

Mirajane had a black magic ball ready to strike and Elfman had his head down unaware of her about to kill him. Mirajane deepened her glare.

"Die!"

Before Mirajane could kill him she felt two arms wrap around her lower stomach. It caught her by surprise then she looked over her shoulder to see Lisanna hugging her tightly.

"Please don't...don't kill him. I'll do whatever you want me to do just please...don't kill him."

Mirajane just looked at Lisanna then the magic ball vanished and she grabbed Lisanna by the back of her shirt.

"You are really something else, little fairy."

Mirajane flew out of there taking Lisanna with her.

As they were in the air Lisanna noticed that they weren't heading to the Demonic forest so then she looked down.

"Where are we going?"

"You and I are going to have a little chat, without any problems."

"Um, what are we going to talk about?"

"Hmph! About you hugging onto me like that without second thoughts."

"It just happened."

"Is that so? You act like we have met before."

"Because we did."

"How did that happen?"

"You..."

"..."

"Told me a little about your sister when I was hurt and you were taking me back to the guild."

Mirajane blinked.

"I don't remember any of that."

"That's because you weren't being controlled."

They landed and Mirajane looked at Lisanna who was looking at the ground. Mirajane went to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Lisanna looked up at her then Mirajane smiled at her.

"You weren't bluffing."

Mirajane let her go then went passed her. Lisanna then felt a hand grab her by her head and pulled her closer to Mirajane who licked the side of her face. Lisanna looked at her doing her best not wipe her face. She was then backed into a tree and Mirajane stroked her face.

"You do remind me of my little sister. How old are you?"

"15."

Mirajane closed her eyes.

"She would have been the same age as you if she were still here."

Mirajane then came closer and gently put their foreheads together. Lisanna looked up at her then she felt Mirajane hug her.

"Mirajane?"

"Let me do this, I haven't done this in so long."

Lisanna nodded then she felt a hand tuck her head into Mirajane's neck.

They were like that for a while but then Mirajane grunted in pain letting Lisanna go. Lisanna was on her knees looking at Mirajane who seemed to be in pain.

"Mirajane!"

Lisanna looked up to see Azuma looking at them.

"It's you!"

"Hey there."


	5. Chapter 5

Lissana looked at Mirajane who was holding her head with one hand then she looked at Azuma.

"You monster, let her go!"

"Let her go? She's my slave! Now demon, deal with this girl!"

Lisanna was hit into the tree but she got up in time to doge the next hit and made a run for it with Mirajane chasing her. The run didn't last long when Mirajane went around and kicked Lisanna to the air and started beating her.

Lisanna began to fall back to the ground but Mirajane caught her by the throat and began to choke her. Lisanna grabbed her wrist and was looking at her.

Azuma was watching and was enjoying the sight.

"Even the Demon wand has a weakness. In order for one to break free someone would have to remind them what is most dear to them. You wouldn't know because she's a demon and you're a human. Oh, how I love watching a demon kill their prey."

Lisanna was then punched and it sent her crashing into the ground far from Mirajane. Azuma smiled at the sight then he looked at Mirajane.

"Alright demon, finish her off!"

Mirajane began to approach Lisanna. Lisanna had sat up but was pinned down being choked again. Azuma then had a feeling to make her suffer even more.

"So little girl, how does it feel to be beaten by a demon?"

Lisanna didn't say anything and Azuma continued.

"Do you have any last words?"

Lisanna looked at Mirajane and smiled.

"Goodbye...sister."

Azuma began laugh out loud.

"She's demon about to kill you and you call her your sister, what a joke!"

Mirajane was just looking at her then her eyes were back to normal.

'My younger sister? But how, this girl is human.'

Mirajane let Lisanna go and Lisanna sat up and hugged Mirajane tightly.

'That's right, I remember now. The same month my little sister was killed I met Lisanna in the forest. She wasn't afraid of me and she clung onto me.'

Mirajane looked at Lisanna and brought a hand and held Lisanna close to her by her head.

'Lisanna resembles so much of Lilianna.'

Azuma saw this and then yelled out.

"Demon, what are you doing?! Kill her!"

Mirajane let Lisanna go and stood up. Lisanna just looked at her then Mirajane glared at Azuma.

"You caused me to harm someone dear to me."

Azuma flinched then Mirajane charged at him and they were in an intense fight. She kicked the wand from him and began to beat him senseless. Azuma jumped into the air and used his forest magic and trapped Lisanna in it with a bomb. Mirajane saw that Lisanna had 3 minutes to get out. Then she glared at Azuma.

"Let her go!"

"No can do, you would have to kill me in order to save her."

Mirajane charged at him but this time he had been able to counter her attacks and managed keep up with her fighting style.

Lisanna looked at Mirajane.

"No it's fine Mirajane, you don't need to fight him. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

Mirajane looked at her. Her words were bringing up memories of her sister telling her the same thing before she was given the news that her little sister was killed. Mirajane saw that the timer only had 15 seconds left then she flew to Lisanna hugging her tightly. Lisanna looked at her and saw that Mirajane had tears streaming down her face.

"Mirajane?"

"I'm not going to leave you. I can't bare losing another person dear to me."

"Mirajane..."

Azuma was surprised then he got the wand.

"Come here, Demon!"

He activated the wand but for some reason Mirajane wasn't responding to it, instead her grip on Lisanna tightened more then she kissed Lisanna on the forehead.

"Please survive, my dear little sister."

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion and Azuma saw the two of them laying in a large hole. He saw that Mirajane had used her body to take in the blast to protect Lisanna. Lisanna opened her eyes and saw Mirajane over her then she rolled them over.

"Mirajane?"

No response.

Lisanna hugged Mirajane to her with her tears streaming down her face and were dripping on Mirajane.

"No please...don't leave me... I love you, sister."

Azuma activated his wand and aimed it at Lisanna who was holding onto Mirajane tightly.

"Die!"

A blast came and exploded. Azuma smiled but blinked when he saw a figure standing in front of Lisanna.

"Mirajane!"

Azuma was in shock.

"How can this be?"

Mirajane glared at him then stood straight.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with my little sister and gets away with it!"

She had a magic in her hand then it began to grow. Azuma kept firing but every blast was absorbed then he turned to run for it.

"Oh no you don't!"

Mirajane launched her magic ball at him and killed him with it.

Mirajane was panting but then she dropped to her knees and Lisanna went to her and helped her stand again.

"Mirajane, are ou alright?"

"Yes but my power...I don't think I can take you back home."

"Don't worry about that now, you need to rest."

Mirajane smiled at her then blinked when she saw Lisanna holding her hand to her cheek.

"Just rest for now."

"Before I rest I have a request."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will you call me that... again?"

"Sister?"

Mirajane smiled then closed her eyes.

"Yes thank you, little sister."

Lisanna nodded then held Mirajane close to her as they both rested.

When Lisanna woke up she looked up to see a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and long white hair that hung to her back. Lisanna sat up wondering who this woman was then she was hugged.

"Oh Lisanna, I'm so happy you're awake."

Lisanna looked at her in shock.

"Mirajane! But how did you?"

Mirajane giggled.

"I used the wand to change myself into a human."

Lisanna hugged her tightly then they stood up and left to go back to Fairy Tail.

"I wonder how Elfman will take this..."

"We'll have to wait to see."

Later...

Elfman was staring at them in shock and Lisanna had explained everything to him and Makarov. Makarov didn't seem to be bothered by it then he smiled looking at them.

"Mirajane, you are welcome to stay here if you like."

"You...wouldn't mind?"

"It's fine. After all Fairy Tail is a very accepting place."

Mirajane nodded then she was hugged by Lisanna.

Since that that day they were all living as a family and the only times Mirajane transformed into her demon form it was only to protect her two siblings Lisanna and Elfman.

THE END

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story. This was my first try writing a Fairy Tail fanfic like this. I'll be sure to add more stories in the future to come. Take care and let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
